Broken in time
by Sailormooninukag
Summary: It a ItaXsaku story wereof course SASUGAY IS THE ENEMY .. High school fic ! First Fanfict No hate me plz i dont want to gt killed hehe its evil Oh of course other couples my HinaXnaru,InoXshika and TenXneji OH AND MY LOVE ITAXSAKU!
1. Meet sakura! The girl with a heart brake

Author Sailormooninukag

This is a sasuke hate story and also a ItaXsaku Plz no flame its my first story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so stop making me depressed by thinking so**

**Claimer: I own this idea**

**SASUGAY BURN IN HELL!!!**

Inner sakura voice **Bold**

Sakura in her mind_Italic_

**Plz review when finish !**

In a distant land there was a princess a gentle princess waking "WHAT THE HELL WHAT TIME IS IT?!"…….Never minds. "Hello I am Sakura Haruno… I'm Not a stupid prep. I Have NATURAL Pink hair with the tips in black! I am a true punk. I am a Sophomore in Leaf ninja academy for the gifted. I have a high GPA I have top scores in the whole school. I am a skater for two years and I have three best friends Ten Ten the Skater punk .Hinata the Retro punk. And last but not least My best friend Ino the preppy punk. Hehe I am the memo/Punk and I _Used_ to date Sasuke Uchiha. But I learned he was an ignorant teme (bastard) ...Let me tell you our …eww story

Sasuke house last year

"Sasuke how are you Honey ".said sakura sitting on his lap "hn "

"**The famous Uchiha thing "sakura inner voice said**

"_Forget it … he is good for me you will learn to like him"_

"**No I wont he is an Asshole**

"Sakura we are breaking up ".Said sasuGAY

"WHAT THE HELL!"said saku

" calm down " said sasuke

" No i wont you egotist jerk what the hell !"

" Your a slut"

" I'm not a slut i stay with you always never leaving your side!"

""we are breaking up" He said boringly

"But sasuke I gave you my heart and you leave me like this I traded myself for you my friends who i loved very much and told me you aren't good for me my life and you're leaving me like this JUST SAYING IT OUT BORINGLY LIKE WHAT THE HELL! At least say sorry Dude you suck look at me im wearing what you want High heels tank top mini skirt my hair is done and everything you wanted!"said sakura

"yes. Now leave or I will call the cops!"

"wait sasuke-"backing away "You made me suffer and to this day i sakura will make your life a LIVING FUCKING HELL! " said sakura

"yeah hn" He closed the door in front of her face

Tear running down the pink hair girl

To this day she was never the same and always heart broken. And learned this as her inner said her one rule in life **"You see You gave yourself up for a jerk and know what it has got you nothing"**

After that she got a knife a sweared on her Own blood **"I will never lose myself again I will be better and will be stronger I WILL GET SASUKE UCHIHA BACK!"**

Back to normal

Yeah i hated that day i was a lie i was everything he wanted me to be !

Now im me ! I remember those feelings of lostness! I was problay lying but to this day i still think i love him . But he hurt me ! Maybe if he told me i would cry back in to his arms and forgive him . If he said " I love you sakura i cant live without you marry me right now" Maybe i would take him back !

Because the feeling of love was the best and i will Cherish it forever . But the sasuke uchiha will never do that ! He is a cold hearted bitch who doesn't care for me. Doesn't and will always never care for me ! He will slowly forget in time about me! But i wont i don't know if sasuke will remember .But no matter what he Will always be my first love .

The song By hikaru Utada first love came on

Once in a while

You are in my mind

i think about the days we had

and i dream theese will all come back to me

If only knew every moment in time

nothing goes on my heart

_Tears come down all the time "sakura thought_

Just how i want to be with you

once more

You will always be the one

and you should know

come into my life

oh,don't say no

you will always be the one in my heart

so true i believe i will never find

someone like you

my first love

Once in a while your

in my dreams

I can feel you warmth embrace

and i pray that it will come back to me

If you knew that every morning

Nothing gores in my heart

just like my memory's

and how i want here to be with you

_the only thing i want is to feel it again_

Once more

you will always be in my heart

and you should know

how i wish i could never let you go

come into my life again

Now and forever you are still the one

In my heart

So true,I believe i could never find

Someone like you

My first love

Oh Oh

You will always be the one

and you should know

How i wish you will come into my life

Oh,Don't say no

You will always gonna be the one

So true ,I believe i could never find

never again

_ I wonder how sasuke would feel if he heard this_

**Inner sakura: He would care never will like they say first loves don't last forever they die slowly just learn from them **

_Sakura: Your right he would and i shouldn't care_

Sakura wipes her tears and thinks about the memories

**First Author note:**

**Review and first reviewer gets a prize Yippee!!MUAHAHAHHAA …oh and yeah …**


	2. Meet Hinata the ernot so shy heiress

**Hey hoped you enjoyed the last one our first reviewer Is of course ****samurifox25**** the prize is to kill sasuke .Well you see in the beginning of the story I had to ask my favorite author if I can use her idea for killing sasuke Her name is xXfallensakuraXx she is one of my favorites okay so every time you first to review you get to kill sasuke okay next chappy she will choice her weapon of choice and well will kill sasuke . I know someone said that cutting wrist is not punk but that's why I called her emo punk this story hehe is kind of based on my life and my friends and I'm the emo/punk hehe yeah like totally dude.**

**Disclaimer: SO MAKING ME EMO I DON'T OWN NARUTO WISH I COULD THOUGH**

**Inners Bold**

_Outer italic_

_chappy 2! _

_Meeting hinata_

"Sakurachan get your ass down ".A blond headed teen said Reminiscing through her past she forgot to get dressed. "You go with out me!" said sakura running in the shower as fast as as she can putting her Black Korn t-shirt on with tight black paints and a red and black studded belt and bracelet and vans. Slipping some ponytails showing her famous black tints. The blond didn't even answer and just left!

"**Just like sasuGAY sakuchan ". Said her annoying inner voice**

"_I don't want to kill you early in the morning she is nothing like sasuGAY she is kind and our best friends only 1 out the 4 friends we got be grateful they took us back !"Scolding her inner voice _

"**Beep, Beep!'**Said the annoying ass clock

Sakura look at the time

And only said one word

"FUCK!" getting her helmet ran out side and jumped on her new black and red cherry blossom motorcycle.

You see sakura isn't a lucky girl.

Everything bad happens to her

1. Her parents died killing themselves in their room

2. After that she moved into her friend's house she hung out with new friends and feel in love with sasuke and moved in his house

3. Her broke her heart into a million and one pieces by the one and only sasuke

4. She was late to school for the 53 time and 1 more and she would get left back

The sky was the limit today she was racing to go into school.

"AHH!!" her poor pink haired girl fell in the mud after running across a (Authors note: HOT!) Uchiha" what the hell sasuke I was fucking riding and you do this!! I'm late you dumb...d.dumb MANWHORE!"Sakura without thinking smacked him across the face. To only see an older version a sasuke in front of her!(Author : Though i meant sasuke didnt u) "…hehe...Gomen hehe I thought you were ".before evening finishing the sentence "Yeah yeah yeah sasuke but I didn't think you would smack him I thought you might have kissed my hands and feet and said 'my lord how may a serve you today'. Said the other strange (Author note: HOT!) Uchiha "Hey you don't even say 'sorry ' and you Hey IM TALKING TO YOU !! " said Uchiha as sakura just got up and drove right past him !

At the speed of light isn't as fast as sakura was going! She finally makes it to her school and 'BRING!!'

Right then sakura wanted to kill that stupid bell and make it pay for all the hardships. Walking to class slowly in till she heard a shy voice "Sakuchan … sakuchan! SAKUCHAN ".said a not so shy hyuuga Her hair as deep purple as a stupid ugly mermaid and white eyes that look like pearls in load of happiness and sadness at the time

"Ohayo Hinachan what happened aren't we in the same class wont you be late." said sakura

Yes that's right the shy hyuuga heiress yells. You see she was shy at a point of time. Until she met Sakura and ino and ten ten after that this girl was a fucking cat and now a loudmouth tiger! So basically the up handing hyuuga family honor has be ruined by 3 little girls! But actually turns out for the better! The hyuuga not so shy...err…heiress was actually wearing the most retro out of the group a old vibrant 80's tee with black jeans and vans her classic colors . Rainbow and black everything she owned had rainbows . Her bunnies had rainbows (Author: Poor bunnies) But don't let the look impress you she actually listen to old music!

"Sakuchan did you forget we have kakasensi."Said hinata "…er.yea ... I mean No I didn't!" said the confused girl "then why are you sweating! "Said hinata "Shut it hinata im am not in the mood!' said pink haired girl Kakashisensi is so late he comes to school after school not to mention he doesn't care. He lets everybody pass! Even A rock would pass his class. Since he teaches math. No one really cares?!

The girls just chill in the in the hallway staircase.

"Ne Hinachan do you like Naruto!" the famous bored pink hair girl said "…..n.n.n.no …..s.ss.aa..k.kk.k..u…c.h…an! "said the stuttering heiress not even knowing what she was doing ! All at that time you hear is **BAM!** "what the fuck did I tell you about stuttering !"said sakura clearly pissed off … " JUST SHUT THE HELL UP I CAN STUTTER IF I WANT TO SO WHAT IF I LIKE NARUTO HUH ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!"said the Anger and pissed of hyuuga sakura smirked and not a im so nice smirk A Im happy you joined the dark side smirk . Right then The Next period bell rang "Bring" "Hinata I love ya "said saku "why is that?" The confused hyuuga heiress said " you just yelled it and the whole school heard!" and soon enough after that everyone looked at hinata! The hyuuga heiress just did one thing! **Glare **A glare that would kill if it could at everyone! They slowly backed off! 'HEY! SAKUCHAN, HINACHAN!!!"

**Author note: Hey guys**

**Hey thanks to our new winner !If your reading this YAY You get to kill sasuGAY and way you want it doesn't matter how evil and if You do a good job and I have a fun time with it You may win for the month and you get to pick the next fanfic I would make !!**

**REVIEW GOD DAMIT REVIEW YOU WANT TO KILL SASUGAY THAN REVIEW AS YOU LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! MUAHAH oh im so evil I just relished I let you off wanting to know more remember I will update every day!! Bye Guys!**


	3. Meet Ten ten and red eyed freak

**Hey guys Im so tired! I just woke up I haven't been getting that much sleep:(. But im okay! SO this winner for this time is **okami no kidzukare! **Hehe as you know you get to kill sasuGAY anyway you want! **

**Okay so since the last winner **samurifox25 **won she picked a way to kill sasuGAY.**

**Killing sasuGAY #1**

**Me: Okay introducing this winner Samurifox25!**

**Samurifox25: Hey guys!**

**Me: Okay you chose to kill the one and only SasuGAY!!**

**Sasuke: Hey guys**

**(Crowd goes: BOOOOO! YOU SUCK! GET A LIFE!)**

**Sasuke: HN whatever at least I get to fuck my Oro.Doll**

**Crowd: BOO! GET A LIFE!!**

**Me;Tapes sasuke mouth **

**Samurifox25: Okay this time im going to kill sasuke WITH A CHAINSAW MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me:.O.o...COOL!**

**Sasuke: NOOOO IM NOT GAY!! **

**Me: Who said you were okay?!samurifox25? Let's start the chase!**

**lets sasuke go he is running like the little girl he is **

**Sasuke: NO! DON'T HURT ME …**

**Samurifox25:chases him down and jumps on his back **

**Sasuke…AH HELP ME!!**

**Me: Cool now chops him up**

**Samurifox25:chops him in little pieces**

**Me: cool my turn!**

**Samurifox25: Okay**

**Me;I beat up the little pieces with bronze knuckles MUAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**Sasuke: Now X.X**

**Okay we just finish killing sasuke If you review first you get to kill him now with the story!**

**Meeting Ten Ten!**

"Hey ten ten!" said sakura

Ten ten Bio

Hey guys im Ten ten! I have to buns and Im known as the weapons mistress. I Have over 500 weapons and know How to use them all! Im kind of hehe …errs…evil! I Love skateboarding its so much fun dude! I have two buns so when I Board it doesn't get in my face! Im a skaterpunk and my colors are blue and black! Much like sakura and hinata I always have my color on! I don't worry any make up im natural and like it that way! I hate brown eyes and I always have my board on me the teachers don't complain cuz they don't want to get killed! Right now i am wearing a blue shit that sha a skateboard on it and says skatergirl ,Blacxk jeans with bpatches that have fire the fire is blue i have a black and blue checkered belt and My nails are black and blue and saySkater and 3 hearts

Other than that I have been close to only 4 girls! Im the same as all of them but different! I Play loads of sports! I Play at least soccor, Volleyball, Basketball.Baseball, Tennis, swimming and err…..Dancing. My friends are very controlling! They made me join at least one other activity that they will be in! Okay my Bios DONE NOW STOP READING AND GET A LIFE!

"Hey ten...t.ten!"Said hinata and all you hear is the silent but deadly! **BAM!**"Er..Hinata you got a red print on your face!" said ten ten all hinata did was glare. A glare that could kill if it could! "Hinata …hehe I hear you like Naruto!"Said ten ten then another glare came to sakura. Before hinata looked at sakura she was running! "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PINK HAIRED BITCH!"Said hinata as chasing sakura "Sakura dive in the class now!" said Ten opening the door! All you hear is **Bam!** No hinata didn't get sakura but the wall did! Then hinata feeling content left to her class. "Your okay sakuchan?" said ten ten "What do you think I just hit myself against a wall would I be happy?!" said the clearly angry sakura "….I. take that as a yes!" said ten ten "NOOO!!"Said sakura but bad luck their strict teacher Ankosensi came in! "SAKURA SIT YOU ASS DOWN OR I WILL MAKE YOU". Said anko

Yes she just cursed you see anko is a very very strict (Author: Sadistic) curses to much L.A teacher. Sakura sat in her seat so fast that she didn't even know she was there."Okay class since you guys are in the advance L.A class this new student is older but don't get discouraged he is still smart just a little older "said anko Just then a boy who look familiar came in !"Hey ten ten!' said saku "Yea?!"Said ten ten chewing a piece of gum

"Oh I want one!" Clearly forgetting what she was going to ask Ten ten slide a piece behind her (Author : Oh um sakura is behind ten ten in the back and no one is sitting there but here and ten ten the class is to scared of them )"Okay introduce yourself Uchiha "said anko Sakura and ten ten suddenly sit up . "Hello im Uchiha Itachi I dislike many things .Don't really like anything and I have one goal to bother my little brother (author:Does it sound familar!)".said Itachi Sakura and ten were dying over there _Bothering his little brother clearly means sasuke !_ "Sakura, Ten ten tell the class what's so funny" Said the sadistic teacher Sakura sat on top of her desk and said "Anko what's thee reason for me living!" "To kill Uchiha sasuke... OHHH I get it!" said anko

Ten Ten looks at sakura. Sakura looks at ten ten and then they know she doesn't get it at all. They burst laughing! Sakura sits back in her seat! "Uchiha sit next to the pink haired brat!"Said anko **Glare! **Was personally sent by sakura... If glares would kill anko would have been dead. All the new fan girls of Itachi say "AWW why the pink haired bitch!'" "Go to the principal's office ladies" sandbanks

All the girls expect sakura and ten left! The _Uchiha_ sat down next to sakura. All you heard was **"YOU!"** said both of them Sakura remembered where she saw him. He was the guy who hit her and _almost _made her late for school. Or she did for the matter "QUIET DOWN LOVE BIRDS" said anko if glares would kill ……Anko would have been dead X23443! "Group work in 3 groups sakura not 2"said anko ……Glares would kill anko by now!

Ten ten and the weasel and saku were a group!"Ne,Cherry blossom can you help me with this problem!" said the weapon mistress " Yeah its the drfination is happiness"Said sakura knowing exactly what she was talking about not even look at the paper Uchiha smirked cherry blossom " Yo weasel no one smirks at the cherry blossom and gets away with it "Said the weapon mistress "Or are you guys d-" the poor weapon mistress didn't even get to finish

" No weapon mistress and if you pull that kunai out of your pocket im telling hinata to go shopping with us " said cherry blossom Ten ten gulped hinata can never decided anything …. And was shocked that sakura knew she had a kunai in her pocket …..But hey this was sakura the hot weasel looked at sakura confused and whispered in ten ears "You have a weapon in your pocket and you come to school "

"Ten ten always has weapons and so do I so don't bug us!'Said saku Ten ten nudged sakura and mouthed "How do you know him?" "I know him because this guy almost ran me over with his motorcycle "said sakura out loud not caring in the world if he knew "Look here _pinky_ I didn't you ran into me and why did you dye your hair pink what an ugly color "said the going to be killed Uchiha "ITS NATURAL AND MY NAME IS NOT PINKY OKAY ITS S-A-K-U-R-A NICKNAME CHERRY BLOSSEM AND ALSO DEADLY KILLER!"YELLED SAKURA

She smacked the Uchiha. "Yeah yeah anko im going im going!" said sakura Ten ten texted hinata to get into the principals office! And smacked the Uchiha to go to the principal's office! The poor Itachi learned one thing and smirked _this year is going to be interesting _and touched his 3 times smacked face and smiled not smirked Smiled ….hehe pinky is cute!

"Sakura!"Yelled someone from the principal's office as she sat down!

**. Okay other that the next time im going to get the last girl I introduced itachi already hehe he think sakura is cute … Who wouldn't review for the next Killing sasuke you may win! Kay guys its 2 am im going to go Bye!DONT CHA WANNA KILL SASUKE THEN  
REVIEW**


	4. Meet Ino and Problems

**Hey guys! Happy thanksgiving dudes **

**Sorry I feel asleep early and I did't get a chance to do it! … Yes I know my bad... Damn I was with my friends and we were playing Nerf in till it got dark then went to the mall and got coffee …COFFEE ROCKS! .. he he and coffee gets me tired and I feel asleep on the couch talk about harsh now I know how guys feel …******** Poor them Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto GODDAMN**

**  
Inner: Bold**

_Outer: Italic_

**Kay guys you know it! IT'S TIME FOR KILLING SASUGAY!**

**Me: Intruding the winner ****okami no kidzukare**

**Okami: Hey guys!**

**Sasuke: Hey People**

**CROWD: FUCK YOU BITCH**

**Me:FUCK YEAH**

**  
Okami: O.o I didn't know it was this crazy**

**Sasuke: I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN!**

**Me: you will die don't cha worry Kay what's your weapon of choice Okami!**

**Okami: I will be unique and pick a RUBBER DUCKY BAZOOKA**

**Me: Does it kill**

**Okami: Yes**

**Sasuke: Wtf?!**

**ME: KAY HE IS PISSING ME OFF KILL!**

**Okami:shoots sasuke **

**SasuGAY: I'M DYING I'M DYING NOO MELTING!**

**Me: Told ya he was a witch**

**Okami: Take the honors**

**ME:FUCK YEA! takes sasuke down by shoot his eye, Penis, and head**

**Okami: O.o **

**ME: yeah that's how I do it**

**Sasuke: X.x**

**ME:MAHALA**

**CROWD: YAY!**

**Kay who wants to kill sasuke next he he I had fun with this one I want more fun one UNDERSTAND! DISMISS AND READ THE STORY/REVIEW!**

Meet ino and problems

"FOREHEAD GIRL OVER Here!" said none other than "InoPig Get a fucking life your too happy for our own group sake" said sakura Ino was wearing a pink checkered shirt and Jeans that say on the back" I'm different so hate me " with wallet thats pink and a black with skulls on them

Ino bio

Hey people if you're reading my bio! Than you're either a teachers or one of my fan boys! He he I'm ino Yamanaka! He he I work in my family flower shop! I love flowers. I'm the girly person in my group. But hey they love me! I'm preppy punk! I'm best friends with Sakura! Even though we don't seem like it we have each other back. My true colors are black and pink! Wouldn't you expect sakura to like them? He he I know! I love **music **and **flowers **without them I will die! I _used_ to like sasuGAY but after hearing what he did to sakura I WANT TO KILL HIM!

Other than that I have blond hair and pure blue eyes! I am called a saint BUT FUCK NO I AIN'T if anyone touches my friend I will kill them! I'm very talkative to my best friendship hungry so good bye!

"SAKURA!!" yelling ten and hinata they slowly catch ed up and sat down with sakura and ino! "Hey ino you're in here again what you do?!" Said sakura "Tell me what you did first" replied pig...ER ino "This stupid guy called me Pinky and told my hair color was Stupid! CHA I WILL KILL YOU ITACHI!!" sakura...looking like a complete idiot

**Inner sakura: Dude we look well err… stupid**

_Sakura: I know DAMNIT IM GETTING MAD!_

**Inner: call down im not the voice of reason but calm down**

"Calm down sakura. Oh ino im here cause of saku!"Said ten ten

"I am too!" said hinata

Gaining her composer" What are you in for INO?!"Said saku

Every looked at ino. She was known for doing crazy stunts to people

"Well um ...forehead girl hehe yeah" said ino

"I didn't text you about it "said ten ten

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IN FOR NOW INO"**said pissed off going to kill ino in a minute sakura

"Um…hehe I was going to make a teacher donate his organ well err heart this person … stranger!"

All the girls "O.o"

Hinata "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sakura"haha your joking right?!"

Ino"er…no"

Tenten"Cool!"

Everyone's looking at ten ten!

Until the silence breaking by the HUGE ASS FUCK BREAST Of their principal Tsundae's you four AGAIN" all the girls looked behind Ino said " Wow you look younger every minute tsunade!"Sakura plays along "You don't look a day over 21!" Hinata finally getting it said "Wow your so pretty I envy you I want to be just like you when I grow up" All of them smirk hinata was defiantly in the group for her evilness! Ten ten said the last to get it "You're my role model so pretty so youthful (Author: To much rock lee?) I Wish I can be you!"

"Oh girls thank you very much!" said tsunade

The girls sighed "but you're not getting away with this" she said again Sakura" Fuck!" " I know your all here of the little incident! SO come to my office!" said tsunade

Office

" Okay first off Ino trying to sell a teacher organ HAHA I did that to But you will watch Nara shikamaru and torture him to stay up in school " Said tsunade A evil smile came upon ino lips one thing she loved more than shopping was to bother shikamaru.

"Ten ten slapping the new student as your principal I should say something But who gives a shit you must train with Neji Hyuuga hinata's cousin he is becoming rusty!" said the huge breast teacher

"Hinata dying your teacher asuma hair …." All the girls smirked that's how she go in the office "When they ask to." They frowned" To bad you did the wrong color" The grinned " So you must watch Naruto uzumaki since he has been nothing but trouble You must see if he did anything wrong!" Hinata smiled like the sun she gets to watch Naruto all the time!"

"Sakura the 15 time you got called in the office this week "She grinned "Hai. Tsuandesama " said sakura " okay now you must regret that you just grinned You painted the cafeteria , Put paint in sasuke locker , forged my note to get out of gym, Took all the medical books, Stole my sake , Played music in class, Written a dirty poem , Skipped school and got caught , went to Ny and didn't get me the things I asked for , Stole the school new papers , Written a paper that says how much I hate sasuGAY ,Took all the papers in school , told the school that we have a day off ,Ate all the cake and finally hit the new student Uchiha Itachi ." she took a huge breathe

"So** now sakura Haruno you must watch Itachi Uchiha be his servant in school and watch over him UNDERSTAND"** said tsunade

All you can hear in the peaceful morning "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The famous Itachi smirked he defiantly knew this was going to be the best school year of his life!

**Hey guys I loved this one it was so fun! Happy thanksgiving! I will do another one soon its to late and gotta wake up early ! Hoped you like it okay this time you get to pick**

**Who do you want to read about whoever activity first**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Or all in the same first day reviewing what they did**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I  
E  
W**

**If you want to kill sasuGAY**


	5. Problems with getting in trouble

**Hey how are my evil minions doing? Hehe im enjoying this time I have with my readers you are truly all so kind. And I cherish you all. DUDES im so sleepy I went to sleep at 2 something and woke up at 4 .I fell asleep after I got a couple stuff. I dragged my body home. **Ichigo Sanero **you have won YAY you! Sorry to sleepy right now. Get to ill sasuke want to kill him than Review!**

**So readers the votes are in and**

**Sakura: 1**

**Tenten: 0 so sad**

**Hinata: 0**

**Ino: 0**

**Group: 1**

**So that's sad you guys should be submitting but as long as one person reviews im happy. **

**Killing sasuGAY**

**Me: HEY WHAT UP MY PYCHO'S**

**Kinomi: Hey IM THE FUCKING WINNER I GET TO KILL CHICKEN ASS**

**Sasuke: MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN**

**Me: Yeah it does**

**Sasuke: No it doesn't**

**Me:Yeah it does**

**Sasuke: no it doesn't**

**Kinomi: Gets the sludge hammer and cuts thought his neck **

**Me: I didn't tell you to start**

**Kinomi: Oh well …Cuts the other pieces off **

**Me: Aw can I burn it pretty Plz**

**Sasuke: X.X I have no head I can't talk … hey when I ever talked**

**Kinomi: I guess**

**Me: Burns the pieces and goes: Boom CHOLAKA BOOM CHALAKA and dance like an idiot **

**Kinomi: right now she is on drug …**

**Me: goes up to you YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER DING DONG**

**Kinomi: Yeah she is okay so I will help out**

**Disclaim: No way in hell the broke ass own Naruto**

**Inner: Bold**

_Outer: Italic_

The problem known as punishment

"But tsunade when do we start?" said ten ten know she is defeated

"NO WE DON'T START!" said sakura damn right now the others wanted to shoot her."Sakura want to watch Itachi in his house?!"Warning sakura" hn….." " THAT'S IT YOU ARE GONNA BE OVER HIS HOUSE"

Every looked at sakura like O.o she normally does that with an Uchiha she acts like them "Please Tsunade I bet in the name of Kami don't give her this" said Ino "To late girl or would you rather have her expelled! "

They all stood quiet.

Till finally Tsunade spoke " Mondays – Fridays Ino you watch Shikamaru, After school till 9 pm everyday Hinata will watch Naruto, ten ten you will train with Neji every morning till school and on weekends AM-5 pm , And sakura anytime Uchiha Itachi wants Start after school !" she took a deep breathe "Tsunade you're an old hag" said sakura

Then everybody ran!

(Time skip to the after school im really lazy I tell you later please give me some rest)

"Fuck we gotta split here!" said hinata "Hinata your happy as hell … so am I and so is Ino Just poor Saki…Oh well ... "said Ino **GLARES** were sent by sakura "Pink brat Come!"Ordered the weasel Sakura gave the girl a hug and back away."HINATACHAN COME OVER WERE GONNA EAT SOME RAMEN" The cherry looking girl quickly sped up to hinata. Ten ten and ino left home and both fell asleep in their rooms (A/N: They all are ridding in a car)

With Weasel and cherry blossom

"………."said weasel

"JESUS CRIST SPEAKS GODDAMMIT WHATS WITH THE UCHIHA AND THE FUCKING SILENT LANGUAGE!"Said none other the famous loudmouth

"……Hn you're annoying!" said...corny bastard

"……….Your an ass you know that!"

They finally pulled up in the Uchiha estate. It was huge but since sakura been in here she honestly doesn't care!

"HM….You dint say how big it is?!"Weasel

"I have been here before remember I dated your brother ...God are you stupid or what?!" said saku

They enter in the house and Uchiha give sakura **A LIST …….A FUCKING LIST!**

The heiress and the frog

"HINATACHAN WHAT DO YOU WANT IM PAYING SINCE IM A MAN!"Said clueless frog

"HM……a. anything Naruto"Said the once again stuttering hinata

Naruto Dials sakura #

"What are you doing? I….n…g NarutoKun"said again stutter

"Oh sakura told me to call her every time when you stutter BELIEVE IT!" he said taking a seat down

Hinata gulped and said one word "Shit"

Sakura side of the conversation

Itachi looked a sakura weird when she picked up her phone "Hello?! This is cherry blossom here what the fuck do you want!" said pissed off saku

…..He did a stiff laugh. Sakura looked at him like: WTF?! O.o

"Hey Naruto what happened anything wrong with Heiress?" she said with concern in her voice

"SHE DID WHAT!"

Itachi looked saku shocked but continue observing

"**IM GONNA KILL HINATA! CHA!"** said sakura

Itachi…

Sakura looks back and is like this O.O " hehe Naruto im not in the right timing right now … No I wont kill her to later …..Yeah tell heiress you better watch out she got deadly ninja on her Tail"

Itachi:" Was the necessary"

Sakura "If you don't want me to die without knowing what heiress did!"

"Who is heiress I read in your bio you having 3 friends I demand you to tell me!" bossy ass (fuck I love him too...Oh well for the sake of the story)

"Fuck you're a bossy red eyed freak ya know?! Yes I do have 3 friends my family!

Ten Ten: Weapon mistress

Brown eyes brown hair

Known to eat all the cereal

Ino: Ino pig

Blondie

Fatso and my bf

Hinata: Shy heiress

Purple crap hair I don't even know if it's real but hey my hair color pink

My shy friend well only shy when it comes to the guys she loves... I beat the crap out of her when she stutters" sakura stopped

"Sorry I talk too much ……"she felt so embarrassed

"Its fine I want to know about you!" said Itachi

She looked straight into his eyes Red/green

She smiles "I can do these things don't worry its cool but if you get out of hand then your going to deal with me"

He smirks while he thinks _God she is so pretty I feel if I touch her she will break _

And snapped out of it and nod

"Bye Weasel Chan "she says leaving. He twitches _but hell she is annoying_

Naruto side of the conversation

"Oh hey sakura it's me Naruto "

Heiress looked at Naruto.

"No nothing happened but she stuttered"

Hinata hears a loud sound "Fuck she is pissed!"

"Oh its okay I understand! By sakura!"

He shut off the cell phone!

"Naruto im scared like I might shit my pants right now!" She had no idea what she said but

"HAHHAHA hinata I didn't know you were funny .Relax around me Oh sakura said" Watch out you got a deadly killer on your head' "

Hinata and Naruto ate their ramen in silence.

"Ne hinata I drop you off home!'She didn't even answer he just dragged her in the car.

"Hinata look out your window!'Naruto said

She looked out and it looks so beautiful the stars were all out

Naruto stopped the car and it was a beach He stepped on the sand and pulled a movement to come.

Hinata followed Naruto and lay on the ground! All the stars were out it was so pretty. You would feel like you can just touch the stars and steal them all! It was a full moon .she wanted to cry. Its was on of the most gorgeous things she saw

"Hinata this is the first time I took someone here I ca trust you "Naruto said

Her tears just drop

"HINATA ARE YOU KAY?"Naruto clearly not knowing what to do

"Im okay Naruto You're the best "She hugged him blushing of course.

Ironically sakura and hinata got home at the same time .Hinata waved good bye to Naruto and went inside!

Hinata feeling so happy wanted to dish. But the others were tired .She decided to go to sleep but couldn't't help being the happy ever!

But unlike hinata Sakura was having a nightmare about an evil weasels and its going to kill her!

**Author note**

**Im so sleepy 3 something in the morning you're lucky I love you guys!**

**Hehe I think that I did fairly good. I will do Ten ten and ino later …..I hope you guys are happy I think it was the longest….Okay as you know want to kill sasuGAY than your going to review me hope you guys think I got better**

**R**

**E**

**V  
I  
E  
W**

**NOW**


	6. Tenten and Ino's turn FUCK

**Hola everyone!!! I know I haven't been on in a long time because I was waiting for killing SasuGAY! But sadly I couldn't wait no more I will do two ch. Today to make up for it I deeply apologize! So here we go**

**IM SOOO SORRY!**

**IM SOOO SORRY **

SORRY SORRY

PLEASE FORGIVE! 

**Okay I left off in the punishments! Well it will just be the beginning for tenten and ino since im lazy and don't want to do that much …so beginning of school**

**We will get to Tenten/Ino/Sakura/Hinata it will go that order!**

**Okay on with the story**

"**BEEP BEEP KUNG FUU FIGHTERS WAKE UP WEAPON MISTRESS ****NOW"**Said the annoying Pre-Recorded clock

"ARG….." Tenten woke up Looking at the clock its was only fucking 4:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING

She sunk down and went to sleep

TENTENS DREAM

"Wake…up…..Wake…Up….Tenten dear" Said this shadowy image

"WTF?? What do you want?" Replied sweet tenten (Author: NOT)

"You're going to train with Neji toda-

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Tenten woke up in a flash

She quickly took a shower and changed into this Blue and black checkered Shirt with Black Pants and Black and blue Converse!

"Where are my weapons?"

"Where did I put them?"

Tenten looks behind the couch

"No"

She looks in the cabinets

"**No"**

She looks in the bathroom

"**No"**

She looks in the kitchen

"**NO"**

She looks in Ino's room

"**NO"**

Ino slightly wakes up but ignores the sound

She looks in Hinata's rooms

"**NO"**

"Naruto I love you" said hinata

Tenten laughs silently

"Maybe I should check my room before Sakura's"

She checks everywhere in her room

"**NO"**

She quietly slips into Sakura's room

"Evil weasels …no hurt me. No hurt…..me…kill….weasels "Sakura mumbles

Tenten was holding her breathe for not to laugh

She eyes her weapons its right next to hurt

_FUCK!" said Ten ten's mind_

She grabs it quickly!

"**GOTCHA!"**Said tenten clearly forgetting she was in Sakura room

Sakura woke up "WTF TENTEN YOUR DEAD!" She throw shoes, Make up, Iron, Knifes, Posters, Computer, TV.  
Sakura went back to sleep peacefully

While tenten was clearly a bloody pulp

_Reminder to self:_

_Never leave my stuff in sakura room again!_

She happily opened the door and Drove into the woods.

"Hey ne-"

"You're late" Clearly stating the facts Neji Hyuuga

"I know I was looking for my weapons and it was "Not finishing again

"You're bleeding what happened?"

"**IF YOU LET ME FINISH THE GOD DAMN STORY WELL I COULD TELL YOU" **Pissed off tenten came out

She explained every crazy fact and all of that work

"Neji you okay?"

Neji the egotist was like: O.o

"I will give you rest for today tomorrow we train, Plus I want to know my sparring partner"

Tenten was like: O.O "Neji you said a full sentence"

"Im human" he stated a matter of fact

"Okay all I know about you I s that you're Hinata Cousin and half the time im not even sure if she is human"

HE chuckled!  
THE NEJI HYUUGA CHUCKLED! **(Author: WOW I CANT BELIVE HE JUST DID THAT AND I WORTE IT!)**

"Okay Neji well lets know each other"

They sat down on a cliff

So it was pretty all the mountains were there so it was like WOW

"Okay as you know im Neji Hyuuga. Im Hinata's cousin I was born in the branch family. I love hinata well now….I thinks. I like playing the Drums! I play soccor, wrestling, Borading and surfing! "He kept on blabbing on and on

Ten ten's mind

_He likes skate boarding totally SCORE  
Yay _

_Let's see_

_Hot yup_

_Fun no_

_Smart yes_

_Athletic YES!!_

"What about you tenten" said Neji

"Read my bio's "she said clearly lost in thought

"OPPS..." She covered her mouth

And all he did was smirk

"Okay its 30 mins before school we can leave your car here and go in mine if you would like?" Said Neji getting a tiny tiny blush

But the weapon mistress was so happy she didn't even notice she just replied "Yes"

He smiled she smiled!

They were both happy

Ino woke up to the clearly pissed of sakura "what happened saki?"Said yawning her ass of

"Stupid fucking tenten stupid fucking weasel's stupid life-"said saki getting hit with a stupid frying pan

"Ms. Emo much"

"Ms.Preppy much"

"Ms.Im hungry where the hell is my food much" said hinata

Sakura just put the plate down and eat her pancakes

Hinata just laughed

Ino laughed

Sakura looked at them and they were holding up her list

Ino said the whole list

**Let me hang out with your friends**

**Don't say anything bad about me**

**Don't speak to my brother**

**Remind me to eat fruits**

**When im hungry you must cook**

**Help me with my homework**

**Im the boss you aren't**

**Do whatever I say**

**Be mature**

**No wondering around the house**

**You must stay with me when I ask"  
**

"Omg does he think your going to actually do it" said hinata

"No way he does" said Ino

"Suuuure he does" said sakura

The girls start laughing

"Okay I got to go get Mr. Lazyass" Said Ino

"So he really expects you to do it" Said hinata

"Yup"

All you hear is "On my own "by Hedley

"Hello" said Cherry blossom

All you hear is the deep (Sexy) voice "Get your NICE ass over here"

"Nice? Itachi I may think you have fallen in love with me"

"Yeah whatever just comes?"

"Fine…..Mr. Weasel" Said saku

"IM NO-"

Sakura did only one thing **CLICKS**!

"You know that's not listening to the rules cherry "Said the #1 Smartass

"Yeah yeah yeah Hina" said sakura

Slamming the door close the day started!

**INO SIDE**

_Damn I have been ringing this good damn door for 5 min. ITS FUCKING FREEZING!!_

The door opens

"Hello this is Mrs.Nara how may I be of service" Mrs. Nara

"Oh Good morning Mrs.Nara….well im watching you son so he can stay up…a... at school "

"Enough said child just sits down there and I will call him down" Said Mrs.Nara

Ino sits down in this cute flower chair.

"**NARA SHIKAMARU GET YOUR ASS UP" **

"Yeah yeah …….INO! "Said shikamaru

Shikamaru was blushing.

He came downstairs in his teddy bear PJ's.

Ino was dying she couldn't believe the sight. He looks so cute. She wanted to just kiss him. BUT NOOO His mom had to be there

"Ha-ha...Shikamaru I decided to come visit you to get you ready maybe I should leave" She said walking out the door

"INO WAIT" He grabbed her hand

She blushed and smiled

All you heard was

**CLICK!**

A camera was heard and then they turned.

Shikamaru mom took a picture.

"Miss Ino why don't you eat Breakfast while Shika gets ready?"

"Sure I would be glad too"

: Ino followed Ms.Nara into the dining Area…  
GODDAMN SHE WAS SOO PROPER INO WAS TRYING NOT TO EMBRASS HERSELF!

"Here you go dear" She gave Ino a Big plate of food……

Ino was getting full looking at it

One taste and she swears she is in heaven

"THIS IS SOOO GOOD "

"Im glad you like it"

"Ino im ready … lets go" Shikamaru came out

"Hey aren't you going to eat your moms cooking "said Ino

"No it's to troublesome"

Ino was shocked a good meal wasted she did one thing only ino would do.

SHE DRAGED HIS SORRYAS TO THE TABLE

"EAT NOW!" pissed off ino wasn't a good ino .If you got ino pissed off then it would mean

Your going to die

YOUR SCREWED

So he did what he was told to. He eats like no Tomorrow…….

"Done….lets go troublesome woman" Of course the famous shikamaru said that

With the famous Ino smack

Then they walk to school

"**INOO HOLA!"**Yelled the hyuuga heiress

They give a friendly hug!

"Hey where is Cherry and weapons?" no

"Oh you know he has to hang out with us"

"WHO??!"Said the confused pig

"THE WEASEL"

Suddenly a bomb has hit--- (Author: a little lie XD)

"NO WHY ISNT HE A JERK"

"she is made tooo"

"WHYYYYYY"

**REVIEW IN THE NAME OF NARUTO  
1****st**** to review gets tom kill sasuGAY **


	7. SCHOOL

**Finally my dear readers I can get back to u….I got a new computer and I don't know how to use the thing to write on it….So sadly im at the library typing it up…Any way This time we are going back to The story! YAY! Ok anyway I will start! Cant wait and Btw no killing sasuGAY Because I didn't get how they wanted to kill him**

**Sasuke:YAY**

**Me: DIE U jumps on sasuGAY and stabs him 39293 times!**

**Sasuke: Why?? I thought no one told u to kill me**

**Me: You Had it coming**

**Sasuke: IM GAY!**

**Me: I know **

"hey guys….This is Weaso-"Said sakura getting interrupted by

" ITACHI"...Said weasel Chan …..I mean Itachi

"Yeah whatever…Hey Hina Why is Ino Melting?"

"Because she is creepy"

All you here is Itachi laugh out of his mind

"MUAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA"

"You ok Weasel Chan???!'

"I thought that's what friends do?'

"Er…… anyway I'm hun-"

**RING RING!**

"DAMN U SCHOOL BELL" Said saku

"OMFG WHERE IS TEN TEN?"Said hina

"I LIKE COOKIES"Said Ino

"……Im right here '

Ten ten appeared out of no where….Like magic

Everyone took one step back away from ten ten

"….So Cherry…..Theese our your friends" Said Itachi

"…Sadly yes"

"OMFG WE ARE LATE" Said hina

"Shit….."

All you see is 4 lunatics and 1 random looking scary person run

In .239919913921301223 secs they arrive in class….

"Ok Itachi…….Since u met the crazy people ….May you leave me alone?" Sakura tried to rush out because she was about to faint

"No…Sakura what class are we in"

"Oh DUH! We are in ummm…..shizune class Its basicly Home ec"

"Cook…..Uchihas don't cook"

"WTF? SASUGAY COOKED FOR ME ALL THE TIME!"

"He is gay"

"I know that but …" Sakura just relised was he said and she was on the floor luaghing

In the light Weasel thought she looked better whern she smiled. And to be honest he wants to hear her luagh more…It was like a gentle song (**READERS:OK WE GET IT….Author: OK OK GOD)** He did only one thing he can do

He kissed her cheek

……She shut up

She queitly thought

He kissed my cheek what to do

Kill

Stab

Murder

KISS BACK

WTF DID D COME FROM!!

_I am you and I just added what you wanted to do relax…He is hot maybe even a good kisser_

She blushed a light shade of pink….

Itachi can see that blush and he smirked

He went closer to the ear and his hot streaming breathe right up close and quietly whisped" You want anymore you can just ask sweet cherry"

She blushed even more red

Shoot the sun cant even keep up with her

"OKClass lets start. This year we have some great stuff to learn and most important I have a project set up for u.

"**AWWWWWWWW" ** Everyone in the class soaked but Two people who were looking up for this project (**AUTHOR: I will give u a hint It's a weasel and A cherry)**

" Ok teams are:

Naruto and hinata

Sasuke and Shino

Random person and cookie

Neji and ten ten

Sakura and kiba"

Sakura took a big sigh… No Itachi…No uchihas ..Just nice old kiba

Just then Kiba jumped out a window for a dare…

10 seconds later

"Since kiba will be in the hospital guess the pairing will be Itachi and sakura

…

…

"**FUCK!"**

**Sorry guys it cant be longer im running out of time.Gomen any way please be nice people and **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**U might get to kill sasuke**


End file.
